In recent decades, among the most rapid technological advances have taken place in the field of telecommunications. As consumers continue to carry out more and more of their daily life's functions on mobile devices, manufacturers are increasingly challenged to produce more efficient, reliable, and faster systems capable of higher throughput. In addition, the devices are expected to perform in sub-optimal conditions such as in varying temperatures, in moving vehicles, and with highly distorted and attenuated signals, while conserving power and being as cost-efficient to build as possible.
Generally, mobile telecommunications devices receive a carrier-frequency signal that is processed in the receiver before information can be extracted from the signal. To achieve high performance and stability, the receiver has to function with accuracy and consistency under various conditions, such as changing temperatures, and across different channels. However, because the performance of receivers can be highly sensitive to such factors, the problem of achieving consistently high performance can be challenging. What is needed is a system and method for accurately and efficiently calibrating a receiver for optimal performance in various conditions. As will be demonstrated, this invention meets this need in an elegant manner.